


Исполняющий желания

by 2Y5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Cockwarming, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deapthroat, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny!Steve, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Просто АУ-шка-поебушка. Чисто пофапать на скинни!Стива-шлюшку)))





	Исполняющий желания

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952  
> ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> Ну, все в описании, я думаю. Моя ваша предупредить.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс припарковался на подъездной дорожке около своего дома, забрал с заднего сидения автомобиля портфель с осточертевшими уже бумагами для открытия еще одного салона по ремонту авто и направился в дом. Сегодня был его День Рождения, да еще и пятница, поэтому молодой человек с чистой совестью смотался с работы пораньше, чтобы провести прекрасный вечер в объятиях своего любимого парня.

Джеймс был наследником владельца сети автосалонов и ремонтных мастерских, поэтому поступил в университет на специальность по менеджменту, но все свое свободное время он посвящал копанию в моторах машин и мотоциклов, к которым питал особую слабость — в его собственном гараже стояли два раритетных экземпляра, которые он восстановил собственными руками. Именно в университете он познакомился со Стивом Роджерсом — свободным художником, лучшим на курсе, младше его самого на год и… обалденно красивым.

Когда Барнс впервые его приметил, то чуть не врезался в столб — худенький, светловолосый, высокий, в одежде явно на пару размеров больше необходимого, он выглядел еще тоньше, но вместе с тем неуловимо мягче, грациознее. Взмах ресниц, руки, неуловимый жест пальцами — и Брок еле успел перехватить засмотревшегося Баки прежде, чем тот поцеловался с фонарем на своем пути. Проследил за взглядом друга и недоверчиво хмыкнул:

— Парень, тебе ничего не светит.

На это Джеймс только глазами сверкнул, выпятил грудь и выпалил:

— Посмотрим!

Кто ж знал, что яйца у этого щупленького паренька окажутся потяжелее, чем у некоторых сокурсников Барнса? Чего стоило только их первое знакомство, когда Джеймс решил подкатить к нему в кафе со словами:

— Детка, есть планы на вечер?..

За что схлопотал прямо в нос, а в ответ услышал насмешливое:

— У меня-то нет, а вот тебе бы нос нужно полечить, синяк бооольшой будет. — И «детка» с достоинством скрылся с глаз, пока над неудачливым Ромео потешались остальные посетители.

Несколько месяцев Бак потратил на обложную осаду своей Немезиды, пока, наконец, тот не сдался и не оказался в его постели. Серьезно, на них уже даже тотализатор был открыт.

И вот ярким солнечным утром Барнс проснулся в кровати… один. Раскрыв глаза, он понял, что Стив уже свалил. Ни записки, ничего. Раньше он бы порадовался, но Стивен… С ним все стало по-другому. Эта его контрастность, недоступность, но вместе с тем живость и близость, когда они находили точки соприкосновения, все это сделало его для Барнса еще более желанным, и не только в плане секса. И теперь Роджерс сбежал.

Нет, так дело не пойдет, решил Джеймс.

Наспех одевшись, Бак выскочил из комнаты и направился прямиком в большую общую гостиную их корпуса. Занятия уже закончились, сладкая парочка с чистой совестью их пропустила, отсыпаясь, и теперь в помещении набралось уже довольно-таки много народу: кто-то отдыхал, кто-то уже делал задания, кто-то общался или слушал музыку в наушниках. Посреди всего этого скопления людей Барнс выцепил Стива, который мило общался с каким-то пареньком. Паренек протянул руку и положил ладонь Стиву на плечо.

В следующее мгновение он уже отлетел в сторону от мощного толчка, а Джеймс собственнически прижимал Роджерса к себе, чуть ли не рыча.

— Какого хуя тебе еще надо, а, Барнс?! — Попытался оттолкнуть его Стив, но лишь привлек своим воплем к их паре всеобщее внимание.

— Мне надо? Это я вообще-то проснулся в кровати один, а тут ты с каким-то парнем уже флиртуешь! Или что, трахнулся со мной, и больше неинтересно?

— Это мне неинтересно? Да ты за мной бегал, только чтобы галочку себе поставить, вот и все! Смотрите все, я переспал с недотрогой-Роджерсом! Думаешь, я не знаю, что про нас за глаза говорят? И даже друзья твои! Я задолбался все это выслушивать, ясно? Переспали, ты получил, что хотел, теперь отвяжись уже от меня, а? — последние слова Стив договорил уже гораздо тише, стараясь не смотреть на Барнса, хотя в наступившем молчании каждое его слово было слышно отчетливо. И еще громче они звучали для самого Баки.

А ведь правда? Чего он хотел? Хотел переспать. Это ведь потом уже, когда поговорил, когда узнал, когда приблизился и согрелся от тепла этого удивительного парня. Только тогда захотел чего-то большего, чем разовый перепих. А друзья и правда все продолжали подкалывать — не дает, а? Спермотоксикоз не мучает?

Перехватив Стива за руку, Баки влез на ближайший столик, ногой скинув оттуда все учебники.

— Слушайте меня все! Я, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — парень Стива Роджерса! Он мне нравится, и я хочу с ним встречаться! И если я узнаю или услышу, что вы что-то там пиздите про нас, или увижу, как кто-то к нему подкатывает, запомните! Вас больше никто и никогда не увидит! Ясно?

Тихий шепоток пронесся по залу, девочки смотрели на сумасшедшую парочку и хихикали как умалишенные, парни делали фейспалм.

— Так тебя устроит? — обернулся к Стиву Баки и посмотрел на него. На лице того снова была гримаса недовольства. — Ну что на этот раз?

— Я тебе не собственность! — прошипел Роджерс, сгреб в кулаки футболку на груди Джеймса, притянул к себе и глубоко и страстно поцеловал.

Гостиная разразилась криками и аплодисментами.

С тех пор они не расставались. Ссорились, мирились, пару раз то один, то другой даже уезжали на пару дней ночевать к друзьям, но вновь сходились обратно, потому что не могли уже друг без друга.

Барнс окончил ВУЗ, поступил на работу к отцу и вот уже сам вел дела сразу в четырех мастерских по городу. Стив так и остался свободным художником, впрочем, его картины стабильно раскупались за неплохие деньги, а когда Роджерсу нужно было вдохновение, он брал с собой заляпанный рюкзак с баллончиками краски и шел рисовать граффити. Джеймс не одобрял это его хобби, но препятствовать было себе дороже, впрочем, Стив всегда был осторожен.

И вот уже два года они жили вместе, в одном доме, наслаждаясь жизнью.

— Милая, я дома! — Барнс прекрасно знал, как раздражает Стива это его приветствие, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — взбешенный, царапающийся и кусающийся Стиви был просто сладким кремом на торте, который хотелось весь слизать, наслаждаясь каждым граммом.

— Ты сегодня рано, дорогой! — прощебетали ему в ответ с кухни.

Баки замер, чуть склонив голову, пытаясь понять — не послышалось ли ему? Мерно застучали каблуки по паркету.

— Привет, любимый! — Стив нахально улыбался, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк, целиком и полностью приковав к себе внимание Баки своим внешним видом.

Светло-голубой коротенький фартучек в оборочках на голое тело, белые чулочки, облегающие светлую кожу шелковым кружевом, белые шпильки, поднимающие Стива на еще большую высоту, подчеркивающие его хрупкость и безупречную осанку.

Портфель выпал из рук ошеломленного Барнса.

— Ст-стиви?.. — прохрипел тот, моментально ощущая, как внутри него все напряглось, словно проснулся зверь, почуявший добычу. Взгляд судорожно перескакивал с одной детали на другую, не в силах остановиться, ибо такое великолепное зрелище предстало перед ним впервые в жизни.

— Нравится? — коварно улыбнулся Роджерс, руками поправил передник и шагнул ближе, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Упругую, подтянутую попку разделяла тонкая полосочка кружевных стрингов. — Я специально подготовился к твоему Дню Рождения, мой сладкий, — почти пропел он, чуть прижимаясь к замершему Баки и даря ему целомудренный приветственный поцелуй в щечку. Джеймс крепко ухватил его за предплечья, удерживая, пытаясь совладать со сбившимся дыханием.

— Тише, мой хороший, я никуда не убегу, у меня для тебя запланирован целый вечер, — томно продолжил Стив, аккуратно стягивая пиджак с любовника. Джеймс поддался, сбросил следом и рубашку, потом медленно они избавились от его обуви, брюк и белья. Лишь галстук остался висеть на шее, как поводок — за него-то Роджерс и потянул Баки на кухню.

Стол был уже накрыт, горели свечи, но прибор был всего один. Ощущая дрожь, то и дело прокатывающуюся по всему его телу, Барнс уселся на предложенное место.

— А где твоя тарелка? — только и смог прохрипеть он, невесомо, не в силах оторвать рук, лаская подворачивающуюся под прикосновения гладкую нежную кожу.

— У меня сегодня особое меню, — подмигнул ему Стив, повернулся, принимаясь накладывать блюда.

Баки, не теряя времени, тут же сжал аппетитно покачивающиеся перед его взглядом половинки, укусил одну, лизнул другую, с удовольствием слушая, как дыхание Роджерса сбилось. Все правильно, Стиви, в эту игру играют вдвоем, у кого сегодня День Рождения, в конце-то концов?

Наконец заполнив тарелку именинника едой, Роджерс приглашающе повел рукой:

— Прошу. Бон аппети! — А сам устроился на коленях около стула.

Все еще не совсем понимая происходящее, Барнс взялся за столовые приборы и чуть не поперхнулся, когда почувствовал, что Стив переместился точно ему между ног и медленно заглотил его полувставший член до самого корня.

— Что-о-о-о-ох!!! Стив, Боже! Что ты делаешь?

— Как что? — стрельнул невинным взглядом Роджерс. — Ужинаю вместе с тобой. Просто несколько другим… блюдом. — Абсолютно блядский взгляд из-под ресниц не оставил сомнений в происходящем. Баки с силой закусил губу, сдерживая себя, чтобы не засадить с силой в этот горячий рот поглубже и со всего маху. Стив вновь принял его внутрь и… замер. Джеймс нахмурился. Стив пальчиком указал сначала на тарелку, потом на самого Баки. Подтверждая свою догадку, тот снова взялся за вилку.

За все время этого своеобразного ужина мозги Барнса превратились в дрожащее, розовое, сахарное желе. Потому что Роджерс не сосал. Он практически не двигался, сводя с ума влажностью своего рта, теплом, окружившим чувствительную головку, и лишь изредка подразнивал языком, иногда меняя глубину.

Тело раздирало на клочки от всех этих ощущений, от настолько охуенной пошлости во время обычного казалось бы употребления пищи. Теперь смотреть на стейк с кровью без эрекции Баки не сможет еще очень и очень долго. Руки тряслись, пальцы не слушались, ступни елозили по ковру, а Стив с совершенно невинной мордашкой положил голову Барнсу на бедро, удерживая во рту только головку, демонстративно напрягая и расслабляя вокруг нее алые губы.

— Детка, Боже… Хочу твой рот. Хочу твою глотку. Хочу выебать тебя в твое горло, сучка… — Руки словно жили своей жизнью, зарылись глубже в стивовы волосы, сжимая пряди в кулаки. Роджерс лишь застонал на это, уселся между ног Барнса поудобнее, сцепил руки за спиной и взял глубже.

Увидев такое разрешение, Бак слетел с катушек — он принялся размашисто насаживать Стива на свой ствол, наслаждаясь похабными хлюпающими звуками, сжатиями гортани, дрожанием тела под собой. Роджерс не отставал — стонал, исправно подавался вперед, отфыркивался от лишней слюны и старательно работал языком. И всего через пару минут Барнс почувствовал, как его всего словно окутывает пламенем, каждая мышца напрягается, подходя к кульминации. Приподнявшись на стуле, Баки последний раз въехал в призывно распахнутый рот до самых яиц, прижал голову любовника к своему паху за затылок и с криком излился внутрь, наслаждаясь долгим, ярким и продолжительным оргазмом.

Несколько минут он безвольной кучей сидел на стуле, пытаясь собрать себя из того, во что его превратил восхитительный любовник. Немного придя в себя, Барнс почувствовал, как Стив легонько гладит его по ногам, покрывая живот поцелуями, чуть прикусывая.

Баки рывком подхватил охнувшего Роджерса и посадил к себе на колени, медленно, лениво и глубоко целуя, вылизывая так изощренно поимевший его рот, красный, распахнутый, как цветок.

— Что ж ты со мной делаешь… — шепотом выдал он, развязывая и отбрасывая фартук, принимаясь пока еще устало, лениво и нежно оглаживать и облизывать Стива, прикусывая торчащие соски, кончиками пальцев дразня кожу около резинок чулок.

— Всего лишь исполняю твои желания, — хихикнул Стив в ответ, загадочно мерцая глазами.

— Но откуда ты?..

— Влез в твой компьютер. Почему ты сам мне не сказал?

— Я не… Не знаю. Думал, ты обидишься. Ты ведь такой… своевольный, независимый, сильный… Но я… я просто смотрю на тебя, Боже, так хочется тебя всего… измотать, изнежить, чтобы весь — мой, полностью, твое удовольствие, боль, усталость — все мое…

— Глупый… Именно потому что я твой…

Роджерс уже прикрыл глаза и, пребывая в некоей прострации, потирался ягодицами о начинающий подавать признаки жизни член любовника.

Недолго думая, Барнс подхватил его на руки и споро перешел на диван, усаживаясь поудобнее и устраивая у себя на коленях персонального ангельского черта в подарочной упаковке.

— Моя детка… Моя шлюшка… — Он отодвинул полоску трусиков и толкнулся внутрь на пробу одним пальцем. Было скользко и горячо. — Подготовился для меня? Подготовился для своего мужчины? Твоя дырочка ведь для этого и создана? — Стив смотрел на Баки абсолютно почерневшими глазами, рот его был безвольно приоткрыт, язык то и дело пробегал по пересохшим губам, а из горла доносились лишь тихие всхлипы и чуть ли не мяуканье.

— Да… Да, папочка, я хочу тебя в себе… Я хочу тебя в свою дырочку. — Кожа на лице и шее расцвела ярким румянцем, Баки понимал, чего стоят для его любовника такие слова, и тем безумнее и желаннее для него было все происходящее.

— Ну-ну, не стесняйся, малыш, сейчас папочка даст тебе то, что ты заслуживаешь… Такие хорошие малыши всегда получают награду. — Легко приподняв любовника, Барнс устроил головку напротив ануса и медленно толкнулся внутрь, ощущая, как Стив весь передергивается на нем и вокруг него, как по его мышцам проходят невольные сокращения, отзывающиеся на долгожданное растяжение и наполненность.

— Так хорошо… Так глубоко, так много, папочка… Да… Я люблю тебя… Я люблю твой член в себе… — Казалось, Стив уже не контролировал себя, полностью погрузившись в эти ощущения и эмоции, что они сейчас разыгрывали.

— Хорошая дырка… Тугая дырка… Папина дырка… Ты же папина дырка, Стиви? Ты ведь моя дырка?

— Да-да-да, папочка, да, я твоя дырка, только твоя, слышишь? И ничья больше! Моя дырочка только для тебя, папа!

Стив размашисто двигался на толстом стволе, так прекрасно раскрывающем его, одной рукой упершись в спинку дивана, а другой намотав на кулак галстук Баки, и с каждым подскоком все сильнее затягивая его на шее любовника.

Барнс горел. Он задыхался, летел куда-то, бился словно обнаженное сердце, вокруг было так много всего, так много, и в то же время это был только Стиви, только он, только его возлюбленный, единственный, убивающий его и возносящий на вершины блаженства.

— Хороший мой, горячий мой, давай, сожмись… Сожми меня в себе… Сильнее… Сожми меня… Покажи, как ты меня любишь…

Галстук превратил последние слова в хрип, анус начал судорожно сокращаться на пульсирующем члене, глаза Баки закатились, а сам он вновь провалился в оргазм, уже не осознавая происходящего вокруг, не замечая, когда петля на его шее ослабла, пропуская воздух, когда Стив — влажный, изнутри и снаружи, дрожащий, буквально обрушился на него сверху, едва дыша от пережитых ощущений.

Очнулся Барнс все там же, руками он уже машинально обвил Стива, легонько укачивая, все еще чувствуя его изнутри. Роджерс медленно поднял голову, сцепился с ним осоловелым взглядом и потянулся за поцелуем. Дыхания не хватало, любовники ограничились лишь нежными, согревающими душу касаниями, выражающими столько чувств, что хватило бы и на десяток лет.

Спустя какое-то время Стив поднапрягся, поднялся и быстро развернулся к Баки спиной, соблазнительно изгибаясь в пояснице, руками удерживаясь за колени Барнса. Словно рокот огромного костра, возбуждение вновь жаром расходилось в груди Джеймса, когда тот наблюдал, как медленно его сперма вытекала из красной распухшей дырочки.

— Мой Стиви… Мой любимый… — прошептал он и наклонился вперед, принимаясь вылизывать раздраженные стеночки и расслабленное колечко мышц. Стив снова задрожал под его руками, всхлипнул, охнул, но не отстранился и не сжался, позволяя делать с собой все, что душе его любовника будет угодно. Но это были скорее просто ласки, чем прелюдия — Баки был уставшим после работы, а два столь мощных оргазма измотали его вконец. Поэтому еще немного поласкав своего мальчика, Барнс прижал его колени к груди руками, а его самого — к своей груди, и понес в их спальню.

Там тоже был полумрак, постель была застелена новым комплектом из египетского хлопка, а в воздухе витал аромат яблок и жасмина — их любимое сочетание.

Уложив свою драгоценную ношу на постель, Баки устроился позади него, потираясь уже слегка обмякшим членом о все еще приоткрытую дырочку.

— Ты такой ненасытный, Бак… — выдохнул Стив.

— Я больше не могу, просто… просто так не хочу, чтобы этот день заканчивался… — выдохнул тот ему в волосы. Стив обернулся, вновь лукаво улыбаясь.

— Но ведь наступит новый день… — И с небольшими трудностями, но Роджерс устроил-таки пенис Барнса в себе. Тот замер внутри теплой попки, так порадовавшей его сегодня.

— Я ведь твой. В любое время. Всегда. И я вовсе не против этого. — Намека тоньше просто невозможно было представить, и Баки счастливо выдохнул, помогая Стиву избавиться от туфель и чулок, проводя руками по стройным ногам, узким аккуратным ступням и снова по внутренней стороне бедра к упругим яичкам и вновь растянутому и заполненному его собственным членом входу.

В голове он уже в красках представлял, как утром снова поимеет этого маленького развратника, а может даже раньше: Стив понятия не имел, кого разбудил, давая Баки карт-бланш на исполнение своих желаний.

**Author's Note:**

> Критику к этому фанфику не приветствую. Писалось не для канона, а по заявке одного конкретного человека, которому фанф понравился)))   
> С уважением.


End file.
